Deadliest Catch Oneshot Series
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: Collection of one-shots pertaining to Deadliest Catch, crab fishing, or the Bering Sea
1. A Day on the Bering Sea

**This is a collection of all stories pertaining to Deadliest Catch, Crab fishing and the Bering sea. **

**If anyone would like to add their one-shot to this collection, please send it to me and I will post it. You will receive full credit as the author of the one-shot and I will forward all reviews to you. **

**A Day on The Bering Sea: by Mahone-chic-89**

**This is just a taste of what I think it would be like to leave Dutch Harbor and head out into the "vast Bering Sea"…**

The sun rises slowly on the horizon. As you stand out on the dock in Dutch Harbor, Alaska, the orange rays begin to shed light into the dark Bering Sea sanctuary. The wind begins to stir as the waves lap steadily at the shore. Boats tied up at the dock jostle against one another, creaking and groaning. The salty air is refreshing and the light breeze runs through your hair, tantalizingly.

As you gaze over the water towards the Bering Sea, you suddenly feel a strong pull. It is as if the sea is calling out to you, begging you to come out to it.

Suddenly, your captain yells at you and tells you to get onto the boat. As you climb onto the deck, you feel both thrilled and terrified. Not every brave soul who ventures out into these waters comes home alive. But deep down you know that the only way to truly feel alive is to live your life on the edge.

As the boat pulls away from Dutch Harbor, it begins to pick up speed. You climb to the very front of the boat and hold onto the railing. As the ice-cold wind whips your face, you close your eyes and breathe deeply. The call of the ocean intensifies as you near the channel that leads out onto the Bering Sea. As you pass through the channel, your heart soars with excitement, fear, anxiety, and pride. You are not just a somebody…you are an Alaskan Crab Fisherman. You are one of the few who are brave enough and tough enough to face the most dangerous body of water in the world.

To anyone else this may not mean much, but to you it means _everything_. As the sun rises, you turn to face it. The rays warm your cold face as the boat slides out into the Bering Sea. Again the thrill of fear courses through your veins. But now you just smile. You laugh in the face of danger. This is what you _live_ for.

And this…this is just another day on the Bering Sea.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And please read "Greenhorns and Rivals"…it's a story based on Deadliest Catch that I am currently working on!**


	2. Alaskan Storm

What it would be like to be caught in the middle of a huge storm out on the Bering Sea…

**What it would be like to be caught in the middle of a huge storm out on the Bering Sea…**

Alaskan Storm: by Mahone-chic-89

As the last pot swings onto the deck, you dive out of the way to avoid its unpredictable path. The waves are beginning to grow larger and the deck is rolling.

As the swinging pot smashes onto the deck, a thirty foot wave crashes over your head. Your world suddenly becomes a whirling dark mass of water. It feels like your drowning and yet your feet are still on the deck. As the wave passes over you and heads back out to sea, you have little time to reflect on your near-death experience because another wave is crashing over the opposite side of the deck.

You cry out to your crewmates to warn them as the wave bears down on the boat. The freezing water trickles down your shirt and makes you shiver with cold.

By now, the waves are cresting at forty feet and you begin to pray that it will all be over soon. The deck is rocking violently and you can barely stand, much less walk, on the deck. But your crewmates need you and you cannot abandon them now.

You run over to tie down the gear as wave after wave pounds the deck. One of your crewmates is swept off his feet and is nearly thrown from the boat. You have to hurry. The sooner you can tie down the stack, the sooner you and your friends can get below deck and out of this horrible storm.

The deck is beginning to freeze over, making walking even harder than before. The captain yells over the intercom for you to duck. A massive rogue wave is bearing down on the boat. You and your crewmates make a mad dash for the door that leads to shelter. You know you only have a few seconds left before the wave engulfs the deck.

You are the last one to get to the door and as you slip inside, the wave crashes loudly behind you onto the deck. You slam the door shut and lock it.

As you lean on the door, trying to slow your racing heart, you wonder how you are even alive.

Then you realize that it was just another storm on the Bering Sea…and tomorrow could always be worse…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Higher

"Higher"

**"Higher"**

**By Creed**

As the sun rose over Dutch Harbor, the shapes and shadows of men became noticeable. They hurried about preparing the boats for the bitterly cold Opilio crab season. The wind whipped their parkas and jackets and stung their faces. The snow was falling down heavily upon them, nearly blinding them as they toiled away in the frozen wasteland.  
_  
When dreaming I'm guided to another world  
Time and time again  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
From the life I live when I'm awake  
So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?_

The fleet slowly began to pull away from the docks. The Northwestern, The Maverick, The Time Bandit, The Cornelia Marie, The Rollo, and The Wizard were among them. As their boats slowly made their way to the narrow channel that led out into the Bering Sea, the sun rose high in the sky, shedding light onto the darkened harbor.  
_  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place with golden streets_

The boats plowed through twenty foot seas. An artic storm was descending upon them and the snow and freezing spray intensified. The wind threatened to throw the hard-working deckhands off the boat as the deck rolled with the waves.

The captains sat at the helm, worrying over the best places to find the crab for this season. With cigarettes and coffee nearby, they sighed and toiled over their piles of papers, trying to find an answer to the unknown location of the Opilio crab. In the back of their minds they also worried about their crew. Their lives were in their hands. One bad mistake and it could cost them their lives.

_Although I would like our world to change  
It helps me to appreciate  
Those nights and those dreams  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
The only difference is  
To let love replace all our hate _

_So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay? _

_  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place with golden streets  
So let's go there, let's go there,  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?_

For the crews of the fishing vessels, life on the Bering Sea is a love and hate relationship. The work was grueling and body-breaking. They had to leave their families behind, sometimes for months at a time. Their bodies would be thrown to the ultimate endurance test. But while their flesh grew weak, their spirits still soared. Something about the Bering Sea called them back out to it and they often found themselves longing for the day they would return. They felt like they were the only ones in the world when they were out on the ocean. They felt free.

_Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine  
Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine_

As the boats began the long trudge home, the men rested in the sanctuary below the boat. The captains' minds were finally at ease. The quota had been caught and the money had been collected. All that was left was the journey home. The thought of home made their hearts ache with longing. Their wives and children would be waiting for them. It had been so long since they had all seen each other and the longing to be with them was so strong it hurt.

_Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place with golden streets_

As the boats pulled along side the docks of Dutch Harbor, the men waved down to their families. Wives, children, parents, brothers, sisters, and friends cheered for their loved ones that had finally come home.

For those who had made it safely back to Dutch Harbor, today was a day of rest. A day to look back and reflect on the incredible journey they had gone through and endured. They had fought a battle and came out victorious. Then, they realized that it would not be long before they would venture back to Dutch Harbor and out into the vast Bering Sea. This journey was over, but there were still many more for the men to endure. But it was their lifestyle. It was what they lived for. Because these were not ordinary fishermen…no, these were Alaskan Crabbers. The best of the best.

_Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place with golden streets_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**If you haven't read it yet, please check out "Greenhorns and Rivals"**

**I just finished writing the last chapter today!!**


	4. Just Like Her Mother

This is a one-shot about Edgar and Jack's daughter, Sarah Hansen

**This is a one-shot about Edgar and Jack's daughter, Sarah Hansen. This is based on my stories: ****Greenhorns and Rivals**** and ****Greenhorns and Rivals: The Next Generation****. **

Just Like Her Mother

Ten-year-old Sarah Hansen scowled up at her father. She sat in a chair near the kitchen table with her arms folded and a defiant glare in her eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Jack as she walked into the room, arms full of grocery bags.

Edgar walked over to help her and shot her a very irritated look.

"Your daughter just beat the snot out of that kid next door," he growled under his breath.

"Sarah!" exclaimed Jack, giving her daughter a shocked look.

"He called me a girl!" retorted Sarah.

"You are a girl, sweetheart," said Jack.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Duh, mom! I know that! But he said it like boys were better and that's not true! He was making fun of girls so I showed him that we women can hold our own!"

Sarah balled her hands into fists and pretended to punch an invisible enemy in front of her.

"We women can hold our own," repeated Edgar, thoughtfully, "Now, I wonder where she could've gotten _that_ from?"

He gave Jack a look. Jack sighed in exasperation.

"She does have a point," Jack mumbled after a moment, "That punk kid probably deserved it."

"See!" shouted Sarah, triumphantly, "I told you Mommy would understand! Mommy understands all sorts of things. She's tough, like me!"

With a final smile of victory, Sarah leapt out of the chair and bounded back out of the room.

"She's just like her mother," said Edgar.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," replied Jack as she turned to wash the dishes.

"Not at all," murmured Edgar as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Not at all."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
